Nya
by BlackCigarette
Summary: Drabbles between One Piece Characters. Make some requests ! Can be between anyone ! Rating may go up later. Enjoy !
1. Law & Bepo

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Enjoy and review !**

Bepo lets out a little cry in the med bay.

A splinter on the paw hurts.

Law can't believe it, he feels like treating a big baby.

He scowls.

 _Captain..._

Bepo lowers his head.

 _I'm sorry._

Law smirks lightly before putting his hand on Bepo's head.

The smirk turns into a tiny smile. One only reserved to his submissive first mate.

 _Go see Penguin and Shachi. If they're aren't doing their jobs, they're not eating diner._

Law becomes serious again and Bepo leaves the med bay, happy to not have the splinter anymore.


	2. Zoro & Nami

**Disclaimer: Don't own One piece. Enjoy and review !**

 **Nami and Zoro texting each other.**

To:Money Witch

 _can I have some money_

To: Santoryu

 _300% interest coming right now if I give you some_

To: Money Witch

 _really ?! Wench._

To: Sentoryu

 _you should be used to it_

To: Money Wench:

 _It's for my lunch tomorrow. Can't you be nice for once ?_

To: Sentoryu

 _300% interest_

To: Money Witch

 _Wench._


	3. Zoro & Sanji

**Disclaimer: don't own One Piece. Do you prefer the dialogs in italic or with quotation marks ? Enjoy and review !**

 **For: Hhy the guest.**

"YOU SHITTY SWORDMAN !"

"WHAT DID I DO THIS TIME ERO-COOK ?!"

"YOU ATE THE FOOD I MADE !"

"WHAT ?! I'VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR HOURS !"

"STOP LYING !"

"I'M NOT LYING !"

Sanji's forehead against Zoro's one, you could almost see beginnings of sparks for a new battle between the two rivals.

"YOU ATE THE TANGERINNE DESSERT I MADE FOR NAMI-SWAN !"

A few meters away, a raven-haired boy laughs at the sight, dessert crumbs at the edge of his mouth.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT? MARIMO ?!"

"BRING IT, LOVE-COOK !"


	4. Ace & Marco

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece. Enjoy and review !**

Everyone is used to Ace's narcoleptic attacks but none are as used as Marco.

It's almost like he always knows when he'll have one.

As everyone eats, Ace's face starts to fall.

Marco grips his hair before Ace's face can touch his plate.

In silence, Marco continues to eat with his left hand, his right still holding Ace's hair.

The latter wakes up and continues to eat, seeming not to notice what happened.

No one notices that Ace doesn't steal food from the Phoenix after that.


	5. Law, Tashigi & Smoker

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

 **AU where Law, Tashigi and Smoker are siblings. It's another world but devil fruits exist.**

Smoker closed the door behind him. Tashigi and Law are fighting, again.

Smoker, the eldest of the siblings, decided when he was kid that he wanted justice in this world. He became a police officer.

Law wanted to be surgeon. He's a famous one now.

Tashigi followed Smoker's steps. She and Smoker work together.

The two youngest, despite having three years difference between have the same birthday. Their mom always found that funny.

They're always fighting. Tashigi having a big sense of justice, Law being a little delinquent. They're always fighting for everything.

"That Luffy is danger !"

"You don't know what you're saying, Tashigi-ya."

"Your boyfriend will get you killed !"

Smoker stares at them. He sighs. Why is it always like that ?


	6. Mihawk, Perona & Zoro

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

 **AU where devil fruits exists. Mihawk is a parental figure, Perona and Zoro are like siblings. Mihawk adopted them.**

"STOP FOLLOWING ME !"

Mihawk looks over his glass of wine to see Zoro's annoyed face covered in makeup. It seems as he couldn't escape Perona's clutch.

"NEGATIVE HOLLOW !"

"I...I want to be a clam..."

"You're not cute anymore ! I don't want to play with you !"

Mihawk goes back to his reading, too used to this sight.


	7. Kidd, Luffy & Law

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece**

 **AU school. Kidd, Law and Luffy are roommates.**

Luffy goes back in the living room with his fifth sandwich. His usual red sweater over him, he munches his snack with big eyes, looking curiously at the older guys.

Law has his dark blue hoodie over his head with headphones around his neck. Dark circles around his eyes as usual.

Kidd has a chocolate stick in his mouth. Green hoodie. Black bandana on his forehead.

Law is explaining Kidd's class. The later doesn't understand.

The usual sight.

Luffy's phone rings. Usopp is offering him to go at his workshop he shares with Franky !

Luffy's eyes has stars in them. Maybe Chopper the cute kid will be there too !

"Kidd-ya..."

"THIS IS BULLSHIT !"

"Shishishi !"

"Luffy-ya, stop eating everything." Law says without leaving his eyes from Kidd's notes from class.

Yeah, it's the usual sight.


	8. Marco & Ace

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece. Read and Review !**

Marco goes back to his cabin on the Moby Dick after a long day.

On his bed is a pineapple. A vein appears on his face. A note is stuck to it.

 _ **I'll be back soon~**_

 _ **Ace**_

So this is Ace's gift. The latter did say he had a present for the Phoenix.

Reaches his den den mushi.

"Yeah ?"

"I have enough of your stupid gifts."

Marco hangs up. He massages his head, promising to himself to deal with the freckled man when he comes back from the mission.


End file.
